Los fantasmas de Chloé
by Kirara213
Summary: Chloé siempre ha pensado que las Navidades solo son una pérdida de tiempo y que solo es una fecha más en el calendario. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ciertos fantasmas tan conocidos hacen su aparición para demostrarle lo contrario? Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Santa Secreto de París" del Foro 'The Lucky Charm'


**Summary:** Chloé siempre ha pensado que las Navidades solo son una pérdida de tiempo y que solo es una fecha más en el calendario. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ciertos fantasmas tan conocidos hacen su aparición para demostrarle lo contrario? «Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Santa Secreto de París" del Foro 'The Lucky Charm' y está exclusivamente dedicada aElRomanceroNica93»

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Thomas Astruc. La trama en sí tampoco es mía, me inspiré en la historia ''Un cuento de Navidad'' de Charles Dickens.

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz Navidad, ElRomanceroNica93, mi querido amigo invisible! Espero que disfrutes tu regalo ^^

* * *

El sonido de unos cascabeles llegó a los oídos de Chloé, la cual solo apartó la vista de su amado teléfono y miró molesta al causante de aquel molesto ruido, el cual era el fiel mayordomo de su padre— que para su desgracia llevaba un gorro de elfo con los odiados cascabeles en la punta.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cortante, mientras volvía a poner su atención sobre la pantalla digital de nuevo. En realidad lo que tuviera que decirle le importaba bien poco.

El hombre carraspeó un poco antes de hablar— Su padre desea hablar con usted, mademoiselle. La espera en su despacho.

Chloé lo observó por unos segundos, para posteriormente levantarse de su cómodo asiento en el sofá—. Está bien, ahora mismo voy— contestó la chica de quince años, dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Al escuchar el portazo dado por la muchacha, el hombre soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Aquella rubia podía llegar a dar mucho miedo cuando estaba de mal humor y —por razones que todavía desconocía— este parecía incrementarse todavía más en aquellas fechas.

Por otro lado, la chica rubia caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor que estaba al final del mismo. Una vez dentro de él, presionó uno de los muchos botones y puso la máquina en marcha. Un villancico sonó de fondo y ella tan solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, esperando poder salir pronto de allí y no tener que soportar más esa odiosa canción.

Aunque para su desgracia salir del ascensor solo fue peor, pues nada más poner un pie fuera pudo ver la gran cantidad de decoraciones que habían en el hotel y que hacían que cada rincón de este gritara ''Navidad'' a los cuatro vientos. Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, sin darles mucha importancia. Se detuvo ante una puerta de roble en la que destacaba un cartel blanco, en el que el nombre de su padre estaba grabado. Pegó un par de veces y abrió la puerta tras escuchar un ''adelante''.

—¿Querías algo, papi?— preguntó, nada más entrar.

—Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre algo— lo miró confusa, pero decidió no interrumpirle y dejarle continuar—. Es respecto a tu actitud en estas fechas.

* * *

Con pereza, se acercó a su gran cama y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba tumbada sobre las blancas sábanas. Lanzó un débil suspiro al aire cuando recordó la conversación —más bien regañina— que había tenido con su progenitor hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Era la primera vez que la había regañado en bastante tiempo y la verdad la había sorprendido bastante. ''Debes cambiar tu actitud en estas fechas, Chloé.'' ''La Navidad es una festividad que se celebra y se disfruta con los familiares y amigos.'' Esas eran las palabras que había dicho su padre y que más habían carcomido en su cabeza. ¿Tan importante era que ella se comportara bien en aquellas fechas? No le veía ningún sentido, la Navidad tan solo era un día más en el calendario, ¿por qué darle tanta importancia?

—¿Estás bien, Chloé? —el dulce kwami amarillo salió de su chaqueta, donde se había escondido provisionalmente, y empezó a revolotear delante de ella.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —contestó, mientras hundía su cara en el gran peluche de mariquita que estaba sobre su lecho.

La abeja, a pesar de no estar muy convencida de su respuesta, decidió dejarlo pasar y no insistir más en el asunto. Aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada por la chica rubia, así que no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas.

—Chloé— la llamó, recibiendo un bufido de la nombrada—, ¿crees que Queen Bee quiera dar una vuelta por la ciudad?—espetó de forma cantarina y sonriente. Chloé levantó la mirada un poco y luego la volvió a bajar, acurrucándose contra el muñeco.

—La ciudad está llena de imbéciles cantando villancicos en la calle y por si fuera poco no hay ningún rincón que no tenga adornos, ¿por qué querría salir a dar una vuelta?

El pitido proveniente del teléfono de la muchacha interrumpió a la abeja antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto. Rápidamente, Chloé tomó el aparato entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje que había recibido. Bufó, apretó un par de veces la pantalla y —para sorpresa de su compañera— soltó en el teléfono en su mesita de noche, sin intenciones aparentes de querer cogerlo.

—¿Quién era?— inquirió curiosa Bell.

—Tan solo era Sabrina preguntando si quería ir a su casa a celebrar las Navidades.

—Ah, ¿y qué le contestaste?—dijo con la esperanza de que su portadora hubiera aceptado la propuesta.

—Por supuesto que le contesté que no, ni siquiera las celebro con mi padre, ¿por qué iría a perder el tiempo y celebrarlas con ella? Además tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

—Como ser la copia perfecta del viejo Scrooge— musitó entre dientes la pequeña kwami, furiosa.

—¿Dijiste algo, Bell?

—No, no dije nada— espetó, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la chica que estaba frente a ella. Al decir esas palabras un pequeño plan se le había pasado por la mente, uno que tal vez ayudaría a su amiga a ver las cosas de una forma diferente o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

—Hiciste un trabajo excelente, Queen Bee— dijo Ladybug, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y sonreía ampliamente—. ¡Eres mi ídolo!

—Oh, tampoco es para tanto. Solo hice mi trabajo de superheroína— respondió avergonzada, haciendo ademanes de mano restándole importancia.

—¡Eres la mejor heroína de todo París, seguro!—confirmó la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Dudo que Ladybug te dijera eso con esa actitud que tienes~— murmuró una voz cantarina cerca de su oído.

De un respingo Chloé se levantó, dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, uno del que hubiera preferido no despertar. Enfurecida, por haber sido despertada de aquella hermosa fantasía que estaba disfrutando tanto, miró hacia sus alrededores buscando al responsable.

—¿Me buscas a mí, querida?— rápidamente reconoció ese tono burlón y nada más girar la cabeza, para afrontar a quien estuviera gastándole esa broma de mal gusto, sus ojos azules reconocieron a una mujer de cabellos rubios recogidos en una trenza y de orbes también azules que portaba un vestido sencillo y de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres de mí?— demandó saber la adolescente, a pesar del miedo que le había entrado al verla dentro de su habitación.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de la desconocida al escuchar sus tartamudeos—. Tan rápido y ya me atosigas a preguntas, estos adolescentes de hoy en día. Bien, si así lo quieres iré al grano. Mi nombre es Melodie y vengo a advertirte sobre tu actit...

—Así que otra más que viene a regañarme por mi actitud. Si solo viniste a eso puedes irte por donde viniste, no lograrás convencerme de nada.

—Ya veo, pues suerte con los fantasmas— la extraña mujer se desvaneció delante de ella.

—¡¿Fantasmas?! ¡¿Qué fantasmas?!

* * *

El tic tac de los relojes mezclados con su acompasada respiración era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, como si la aparición de aquella chica rubia nunca hubiera ocurrido. Chloé en el fondo agradecía eso, pues tras un rato de esa tranquilidad absoluta había podido retomar el sueño una vez más. Se había entregado completamente a Morfeo, cuando para su desgracia un suave tirón en su mejilla la hizo despertarse nuevamente.

—Mocosa, ¿quieres despertar ya de una vez?

Con desgano — y también furia porque ese pellizco la estaba irritando—, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a un apuesto joven rubio y de ojos grises, vestido con ropas elegantes de gala. Sorprendentemente aquel chico le recordó a su amigo Adrien al instante, de hecho si no se hubiera fijado lo suficiente los habría confundido fácilmente. Lo único que los diferenciaba a ambos era su mirada, la mirada amable que su amigo desprendía chocaba mucho con la fría que mantenía la persona delante suya. Eran como los dos lados de una moneda.

—¡Por fin despertaste!— exclamó este con fastidio— Estabas comenzando a desesperarme— la rubia tan solo lo observaba confusa, tal y como había deducido aquel chico era distante—. Bien, mi nombre es Félix y soy el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas.

—¿Fantasma? ¿ De las Navidades pasadas?— repitió, confundida.

—Sí, escuchaste bien niña— aseguró, manteniendo ese porte serio que tenía—. Te mostraré tus navidades pasadas.

La adolescente hizo un mohín—¿ Y se puede saber cómo harás eso?— lo retó. Él tan solo alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, para posteriormente tomar su mano y obligarla a ponerse de pie en el suelo.

—Tú misma lo verás por tu cuenta— nada más decir eso sus cuerpos se empezaron a iluminar, Chloé solo atinó a cerrar los ojos para cubrirse de esa ceguera luz que los envolvía.

Al abrirlos de nuevo pudo ver que se encontraban en un lugar totalmente diferente y en el que ella con todo su ser no deseaba estar. Su antigua mansión, el sitio al que una vez llamó hogar.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Las escaleras de caracol estaban al fondo del pasillo; todos los muebles colocados como los recordaba, incluso el antiguo reloj de pared del que tanto se quejaba estaba ahí en todo su esplendor. Era como revivir un viejo sueño, del que no sabía distinguir si era agradable o era una horrible pesadilla.

Un leve tirón de parte de su brazo derecho la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dejándola ver como Félix la conducía por la casa.

—No hay tiempo para ponerse a mirar los muebles de tu casa, tenemos cosas que hacer— dijo, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

Después de tan solo unos minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el comedor principal de la estancia y el cual estaba lleno de personas que comían felices y hablaban entre ellos. El ambiente era ameno y la tranquilizaba por completo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Volteó la cabeza un poco y pudo observar como un par de niños rubios jugaban con los juguetes que recién habían conseguido un rato antes. Se divertían con las historias que inventaban y no parecían pensar en otra cosa que en entretenerse. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar aquellos días de antaño, una que no tardó en desaparecer tan rápido como vino.

Félix veía la escena sin inmutarse, aunque debía admitir que aquel suceso había sido extraño. Con intriga, miró a la mujer de cabellos dorados que había cambiado los sentimientos de la actual Queen Bee en solo unos instantes. Lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a su joven acompañante.

—Para ser una persona que le importan tan poco las Navidades, parece que las disfrutabas bastante cuando eras niña —comentó en un intento de conversación. Chloé bajó la mirada y la posó sobre el suelo—. Aunque por desgracia esa felicidad no dudará mucho, ¿cierto?— formuló una pregunta retórica y chasqueó los dedos.

La chica de ojos azules pudo admirar detenidamente como la gente de aquel lugar se movía a una velocidad sorprendente y también como cambiaban de escenas y lugares rápidamente. De repente se encontraban de nuevo en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

La mujer que anteriormente había captado la atención de ambos se ubicaba en el centro de la estancia, a sus lados habían dos grandes maletas y un par de bolsas de viaje. Se dirigía a la puerta, importándole bien poco lo que dejaba atrás.

—¡Mamá!— un grito infantil resonó en toda la habitación. Los tres se dieron la vuelta, poniendo todo su interés en la infante que estaba bajando las escaleras—¿Adónde vas?

La susodicha tan solo volvió su mirada a la puerta nuevamente—. Me voy a la mansión de Burdeos.

—¿A Burdeos? Pero dijiste que no te irías hasta después de Navidad— dijo la niña, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas—. Me lo prometiste— susurró.

—Un día después o un día antes, eso es lo de menos. La Navidad es tan solo un día más en el calendario, una fiesta insignificante que todos celebran— no queriendo alargar más la conversación, cogió su equipaje y siguió su camino.

Ambas vieron como la adulta desaparecía en la bulliciosa ciudad cubierta de nieve, sin dudar en darse la vuelta y volver con ellas. Se había marchado para siempre de su vida.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente— murmuró Félix.

En un santiamén el escenario cambió al de la actual habitación de Chloé y ella nuevamente estaba tumbada en su cama. No había ningún rastro del extraño muchacho en ninguna parte. Seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y había hecho que soñara con aquellos dos rubios tan extraños.

Estaba a punto de acostarse de nuevo cuando sintió un peso encima de ella. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado pesado para ella y no podía apartarlo.

—¡Quítate de encima!— vociferó al darse cuenta que era una persona lo que tenía encima.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención— se lamentó una voz dulce e infantil. Sintió como la desconocida se levantaba y nada más hacerlo pudo distinguir a una chica de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules, con un traje femenino de Santa Claus. Le recordaba bastante a Marinette—. Soy muy torpe y al tropezar caí sobre ti. ¡Lo siento mucho!— se volvió a disculpar, cabizbaja.

—Un simple perdón no basta, casi me aplastas, chica patosa— la recriminó Chloé—. Además, ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?

—¡Ah, es verdad! Casi se me olvidaba el porque estaba aquí. Mi nombre es Bridgette y soy el fantasma de las Navidades Presentes— se presentó sonriente.

La adolescente tragó saliva. ¿Todavía no había acabado su tormento?—¿No me irás a enseñar...

—Por supuesto que sí te las enseñaré. Mi trabajo es enseñarte las Navidades presentes— confirmó la pelinegra, entrelazando su mano con la suya—. Tan solo procura no mirar abajo demasiado.

La rubia enarcó una ceja confusa, ¿a qué se refería? Cuando menos se lo esperaba Bridgette empezó a correr en dirección a su balcón y de un salto pasó por encima de la barandilla. Chloé gritó asustada de caer al suelo y las consecuencias que traería esa caída, pero para su sorpresa no sintió que cayeran. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, ambas estaban flotando en el aire.

—¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado.

—A algunas de las casas de tus compañeros y amigos, quiero que veas por tu propia cuenta como ellos celebran las fiestas.

—Menuda estupidez, eso solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Creeme, no lo es— respondió Bridgette—. Bien, ya llegamos a la primera.

La adolescente reconoció de cual se trataba con solo verla unos segundos. El hogar de Marinette. Frunció el ceño, no deseaba ver a su mayor ''enemiga'' en esos momentos. La mayor tan solo observó aquel gesto suyo con diversión.

A través de las ventanas ambas miraron como en dicha casa los tres residentes intercambiaban regalos felices. Chloé hizo una mueca de desagrado al saber que en su casa eso jamás pasaría y desvió la mirada. Momento que Bridgette vio oportuno para hacer su siguiente visita. Tal vez aquella le resultara más gratificante a su compañera. O tal vez no.

Volvió a tironear de su mano y la condujo hasta otro hogar un poco más pequeño que el anterior. El espíritu pudo ver que el rostro de Chloé cambiaba radicalmente. Ahora mantenía una débil sonrisa sobre sus labios, aunque luchaba porque esta no saliera a la luz. Llevarla a la casa de Sabrina tal vez no fue tan mala idea.

Chloé por su propia cuenta se apegó al cristal, sin hacerle falta que la fantasma lo hiciera, y ya desde allí pudo ver a la pareja que había en su interior. Ese par todavía estaba cenando y aunque su cena tenía muy buena pinta, la cara de su fiel amiga estaba deprimida lo que la asombró bastante. Aquella pelirroja era una persona muy risueña y alegre que amaba celebrar dichas fiestas muchísimo. ¿Por qué estaba así?

—Tu amiga está así por tu culpa— contestó Bridgette a su duda. La rubia la miró confundida, sin entender a qué se refería. Ella no le había hecho nada a Sabrina, al menos por esas fechas no, ¿por qué ella tenía la culpa?— Rechazaste su propuesta de celebrar las Navidades con ella, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Los recuerdos pasaron veloces por su mente ante esas palabras. _''¿Por qué iría yo a perder el tiempo y celebrarlas con ella?''_

—Y no solo ella está así— la pelinegra chasqueó los dedos, tal y como había hecho Félix un rato antes y cambiaron de escena.

Delante de sus narices pudo observar a su padre triste comiendo solo en la cena de Navidad, ya que

ella se había negado a acompañarle. ¿Tanto dolor había provocado por no acompañarles? ¿De verdad era una persona tan cruel cómo para hacer sufrir en esa época a sus seres queridos? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Bridgette puso su mano sobre su hombro y la miró con compasión, ya le había enseñado suficiente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba nuevamente en su cuarto y sobre su cama, la única diferencia era que ahora unas delgadas lágrimas decoraban su rostro.

—Chloé Bourgeois— la llamó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, cubierto por una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo menos la cara—. Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras, mi nombre es Claude. Acompáñame— la chica acató la orden con miedo y se acercó al hombre—. Ya es hora qué conozcas tu futuro.

El paisaje cambió como tantas veces había hecho en aquella noche, pero hubo algo distinto en aquella ocasión, ya no estaban en ningún lugar conocido para ella. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar o al menos no lo recordaba. Jamás había estado en aquella oficina a la que la había llevado.

—¿Qué es esto?—Claude se encogió de hombros, sin dignarse en mirarla a los ojos.

—Esa serás tú cuando seas adulta— el castaño rodó los ojos, señalando a la mujer rubia que estaba trabajando en la mesa de la habitación, firmando unos papeles—. De hecho serás la presidenta de esta empresa. Un futuro brillante que tal vez anheles tener, pero ¿sabes que día es hoy?— preguntó con cierto recelo, indicándole el calendario que estaba tras su espalda. Para su sorpresa este indicaba que era el día 25 de diciembre, o mejor dicho, Navidad—. Así es, señorita es Navidad. Un día festivo que sueles ignorar y menospreciar bastante. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que sea tan importante para ti, ¿no? Incluso cuando tenías con quien celebrarla solías pasar de largo de ella, ¿por qué iría a importarte ahora?— dijo Claude, sarcástico.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó, con miedo de conocer la respuesta.

—Bueno, digamos que tu relación con Sabrina no fue muy buena después de que rechazaras su propuesta. Ella te perdonó por no querer acompañarla en aquella ocasión, pero el perdón tiene ciertos límites, ¿verdad? Después de que la ignoraras durante todas las festividades y no quisieras acompañarla a esos eventos que ella tanto deseaba ir contigo, no quiso saber más de ti. Creo que hizo bien en alejarse de alguien que le hizo tanto daño, aún sigo sin comprender cómo pudo durar tanto a tu lado— agregó con burla. Chloé se estremeció de tan solo pensar eso.

—¡Sabrina no sería capaz de hacerme eso!— gritó, presa del pánico. Aunque no lo admitiera perder a su amiga sería algo muy doloroso para ella. Ella y su padre eran las personas que más apreciaba, no podría vivir sin ellos dos a su lado.

El fantasma tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como la ''valiente'' Chloé se convertía en un pequeño cordero asustado hasta de su sombra— ¿Y por qué debería quedarse al lado de un monstruo sin corazón como tú? Las personas como tú acaban muriendo en la más absoluta soledad. Serás una persona importante de la que muchas personas dependan es cierto, pero ¿cuántas de ellas lamentarán tu muerte realmente? ¡Respóndeme eso, Chloé Bourgeois! —el lugar donde estaban se tornaba negro con cada palabra que salía de su boca y lo único que alcanzaba a observar era una tumba lejana con una lápida muy elaborada y hermosa, pero sin ninguna flor decorándola. Su propio nombre era lo único que destacaba en la fría piedra.

Chloé miró con espanto el mármol y se llevó las manos a los oídos, no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirle aquel chico. Aunque supiera que todo lo que decía era verdad. Esa cruda realidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tan solo quería que ese sufrimiento acabara de una vez. ¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Como si hubiera alguien que escuchara sus plegarias, un estruendoso ruido —que normalmente hubiese maldecido— llegó a sus oídos. Poco a poco esa pesadilla por la que estaba pasando empezó a desaparecer y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había abierto los ojos como platos.

Unos segundos fue lo que tardó ella en espabilar y fijarse que estaba en su habitación, y que el detestable sonido que había oído era la alarma de su teléfono. En un santiamén apagó dicho sonido y miró el calendario que el pequeño aparato disponía. El pequeño 25 de diciembre que brillaba sobre la pantalla la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Todavía estaba a tiempo para aceptar la propuesta de Sabrina, así que veloz como un rayo corrió a su armario, despertando sin querer al kwami amarillo que descansaba sobre su almohada.

—Chloé, ¿qué haces?— preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos con sueño.

—Vestirme, debo ir a la casa de Sabrina urgentemente— contestó la muchacha, sin girarse a observarla.

—¿Y eso?

—Debo decirle que al final si celebraré las Navidades con ella— espetó, mientras se abrochaba el abrigo amarillo de piel.

—¿Y no puedes mandarle un mensaje?

—Por supuesto que no, este tipo de cosas es mejor decirlas a la cara. Además tengo que realizar unas compras de última hora y necesito que me acompañe— Bell se acercó a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Puedo acompañarte yo también?— Chloé no habló, pero a la abeja le bastó su sonrisa para saber su respuesta. Feliz se escondió dentro de la chaqueta de su dueña, esperando paciente los gestos de Chloé, la cual no tardó en ponerse en marcha. Había muchas cosas que tenía en mente hacer y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

* * *

 ** **Bien, esto es todo. Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, tan solo espero que lo disfrutaras mi querido amigo invisible tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo n.n****

 ** **Sayonara~****


End file.
